


"Please,daddy!"

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian likes for Mickey to call him daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Please,daddy!"

"Oh fuck me! Fuck..me!" Mickey panted into the carpet where his face was while his ass was in the air.

Ian stopped pushing his tongue further into the man and pulled away, leaving a trail of spit. He stuck his fingers in to hold his place as he spoke. “What was that?”

Mickey desperately tried to push back on the little he was given, but the redhead had a firm grip on him. He turned his head back to look at him and whined slightly. “Please, daddy…please”

Ian rewarded him with a twist of his fingers and a kiss to his ass cheek. “What do you want?” He slid his fingers in and out, and watched Mickey shiver.

Mickey licked his lips, putting his head all the way down and presenting more of himself. “I want you to fuck me, daddy,” he begged, closing his eyes and almost crying at how empty he felt without Ian’s fingers in him. “Please!” he pleaded.

Ian smiled and rubbed his back. “Daddy’s gonna fuck you so hard, you scream. Okay?”

Mickey purred in delight and gasped when Ian pushed into him roughly. “Oh, yess,” he hissed at the good hurt, pushing his hips back to meet each brutal thrust. The burn of the carpet on his face was no match for the burn in his ass, as Ian stretched him open. All he had to say was “harder, daddy”, and Ian would jab at his prostate with more force.

"You’re gonna be so loose," Ian panted crudely. "Wanna see my cum spill out of you." He licked the back of Mickey’s neck.

Mickey groaned loudly. “Touch me, daddy!”

Ian reached around and started to pump his dick in his hand at the same pace he fucked into him.

"Fuuuucckk!" Ian shouted as he filled Mickey’s used hole with hot cum. Mickey erupted on his hand and the floor seconds later.

"Ohh, thank you…thank you, daddy. So fucking good!"

They collapsed on the carpet, sweaty and out of breath. They kissed and licked and sucked everywhere they could, before falling asleep curled up together.


End file.
